1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial recording apparatus, and more particularly to the method of controlling the position and speed of an ink jet head for use in such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known the serial ink jet recording apparatus utilizing linear motor as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,676, but such known apparatus is not provided with means for the detection of position and speed of the carriage as well as of the initial or home position of said carriage by means of a single graduation plate.